Outside A Villain, Inside, My Hero
by Candela Monsoon
Summary: After a failed attempt to kidnap Princess Peach for his children, Bowser finds himself giving up, thinking that the world hates him for what he had done, and dragging his family and crew into the mess. Moments after a short and interrupted dinner, the eight koopas seek their father to comfort him, and memories come back like thunder. (Made for Obsidian Champion's 14th birthday!)


**So, don't get me wrong. I got this in my mind while I was whipping up another chapter for my stories. This is also a birthday gift to my brother. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I based (or rather, I was inspired lol) this story on a song called "Wind Beneath My Wings" because it was my brother's graduation song. So, here goes nothing. :)**

**EnJoY!**

**PS: I'm against the fact that the Koopalings are adopted. That's just so sad. :'(**

**PSS: I'm basing some facts from the cartoons! Hope you guys aren't confused with that, lol.**

* * *

The royal Koopa family was having a family dinner. Right after losing a battle against Mario, Mushroom Kingdom's hero. Right after losing their grasp to the Princess. Right after trying countless times, and yet, still nothing.

Bowser stood up, completely not in the mood.

"Kammy, Kamek, take my food down. I don't want to eat it." Bowser ordered the Magikoopas.

"But Sire, you'll starve!" Kammy opposed.

"Just take it away." Bowser scolded. "Can't you see? I'm not in the mood for any of this!"

And with that, Bowser stormed off.

This left the royal children speechless.

"I-uh... I gotta go. Excuse me." Bowser Jr. stood up and ran to his father.

"Me too. I'm not in ze mood for eating." Ludwig spoke in his thick accent.

"Oh." Kamek nodded.

"I'm full." Wendy stood up and left the table.

"Yeah, us too." Iggy and Lemmy went away.

Soon after that, all eight children are standing in front of Bowser's bedroom.

"K-king Dad? Do you mind if we come in?" Roy asked. Surely Bowser would've declined his request, considering his mood. But in this case, it was oddly different.

"The door is open." He muttered. Softly, but loud enough for his children to hear.

"Okay Dad..." Larry whispered.

The eight young koopas entered their father's room.

It was a mess.

A mess that they probably expect it to happen, considering when Bowser fails his plans, he messes up his room all the time.

But something caught the corner of Morton's eye. He approached the object, shards of it scattered everywhere.

It was a family picture. All eight were present. Bowser Jr. was still an egg that time, but it still counts.

And there, holding Bowser Jr's egg, was no other female koopa than Clawdia Koopa, their late mother.

"Dad?" Morton turned to see the King of Darklands, looking up to his eight children.

In tears.

"Dad?" Lemmy repeated what Morton had just said and rushed to the King.

"I've failed." Bowser quivered.

"Failed what?" Iggy chimed in. "Sure we failed a hundred times, maybe even a gazillion times in kidnapping Princess Peach! But why would you act so pessimisstic all of a sudden?"

"Yeah King Dad." Bowser Jr. nodded. "You always have a plan."

"I don't anymore." Bowser shook his head and wiped his eyes. "I will never find you all a wonderful mother. Junior, you don't even know what your mother went through right before you were born."

"I know, Dad." Bowser Jr. nodded.

"Yes." Ludwig agreed.

"Daddy, we don't need a mother to make us feel secure." Wendy told him.

This left Bowser stunned.

"...what?"

"Sure, mama has been gone for over a decade. But at least we still have you. We can take care of ourselves." Larry assured.

The young koopas suddenly got some of their memories with their father rolling around their heads.

...When Ludwig was always called a genius, for making anything he invents. Even if it backfires...

...When Lemmy and Iggy were called Bowser's favorite set of twins, even if they were uneducated at that time...

...When Roy was praised for obtaining the Doom Dancer Music Box, and was later scolded for losing it. Yet he still remembers the praise...

...When Wendy was given to her whatever she wanted, even in her 16th birthday, especially when she was a spoiled brat. Yet she and Morton theorized about Bowser not being their father...

...When Morton was told to shut up, even if he was actually chosen to host a game back in Dinosaur World...

...When Larry was disciplined to become a good kid, and to stop listening to music whenever Bowser's trying to tell him what to do...

...When Bowser Jr. was loved so much by his own adult counterpart...

...When they were all loved by Bowser, and would do anything to get them another parent, for their whole family to be complete again...

...But they realized, that that was all they had.

It's over. The world hates them now. The world hits them like a thousand eternal blazing suns, not lighting up the dark and just burning them to ashes.

"...But at least we still have each other." The eight koopas said in unison.

Then, they all gave their father a bone-crushing hug.

That was the night when Bowser stops the kidnappings, and changes for the better.

That was the night when all of them will leave the dark, even if a hundred armies are against them.

That was the night when they realized, that a family moves on together, no matter what.

Bowser may be a villain, but he's still a hero to his family.

* * *

**The end!**

**I wasn't trying to make this sad, but if I did made you sad... *gives paper towels and whatnot to people who are reading and finding this sad***

**So yeah, I know some parts were not even factual and a bit cliché, but I couldn't think of anything memorable to be honest, especially for Iggy himself so I made him with Lemmy for it, lol.**

**All of this was just in my own inspiration, so yeah. XD**

**And HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY, OBSIDIAN CHAMPION! You'll always be my brother lol. XD**

**Anyways, comment in the reviews! Fave, follow, review, whatever, whatnot, throw a flame, but I'll appreciate it!**

**Love you all! I'm gonna hit the hay now!**

**~Candela**


End file.
